Famous Builds
The following is a list of famous builds, locations, and landmarks across 2b2t. Most have links to their designated pages. If they do not, feel free to create a new page for them, and/or create a small description on this list. Spawn See more: Spawn Travel Methods The Southern Canal The Southern Canal is a man-made river that leads south from Spawn, following the z+ axis for over 70 thousand blocks. The advantages of travelling by the canal are that it does not consume hunger when using a boat, and that it avoids traffic of the nether highway. The south canal recently experienced heavy griefing by members of Team Cyber (VoCo subgroup) as well as The Vortex Coalition and may not be usable for a long time. Nether Highways The Nether Highways are the fastest way of legitimate travel in 2b2t. The Nether Highways are four long tunnels (one for each axis) lasting at an average of a million blocks. The longest highway is the positive X highway, spanning more than 3 million blocks. The four highways are the following: * +X Axis Highway * -X Axis Highway * -Z Axis Highway * +Z Axis Highway Overworld Highways Overworld Highways are similar to the Nether Highways, though less popular and shorter. They consist of roads just lasting for around 100 thousand blocks. Sanctuaries Referred to as sanctuaries, these are helping places for newfags on the server. They would usually only comprise of a simple farm and basic resources. However, there are two sanctuaries that are extremely famous. Valley of Wheat The Valley of Wheat is the largest sanctuary in 2b2t, and is the most famous one. It has also been griefed and rebuilt several times by various people. The valley began in 2011 by a player named Jaang. (See more: Valley of Wheat) NFE/Negative Fourhundred Eighthundred Negative Fourhundred Eighthundred, also its coordinates, is a sanctuary built during the 2011 era by xcc2. It has been griefed by Popbob for some unknown reason. (See more: NFE) '' Valkyrian Bases Valkyria Rhadamantis ''See more: Rhadamantis Asgard Written by Sato86 on Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/2b2t/comments/5buzh9/bases_on_2b2t_that_never_came_to_be/ * Asgard I : http://imgur.com/a/ZaCSg (Courtesy of Mrx) Asgard was marked for having the best terrain ever found on 2b2t (to that point). It was planned for the coming of 1.7 which was the biome update that would introduce the Savannas and mesas, as well as the mega taigas. Hause ,as always, was waiting for more stable plugins to update the server. That gave me time to lurk in singleplayer for a good terrain using the 2b2t map seed. Thats when I stumbled on the most magnificent mountain I ever seen. Everything around was so perfect. A huge lake beneath the two stone arms. Asgard I had everything to be the most fantastic base. And the builders? xcc2, passie, offtopia. The three legendary builders of 2b2t were there. However the project failed. It was at this time that popbob learned of the exploit that would later be known as thunderhack. At the time we had no idea of how he found it, that spread a feeling distrust among the base members and the whole thing fell apart. Not even a new base was made after this one. I stopped playing for several months after this. Only later we would understand how pop found it. He had indeed told us the approximate coords to our base in public chat, but he said the wrong quad. It is likely he already knew the real coords and was just trying to mess with us as it was his habit. Current State: Griefed and Abandoned. Valhalla Nova Nova, aka West Novadelphia, was a Valkyrian base made on 3b3t during 2014. The base was where the builders of the later Fenrir would first unite. Fenrir See more: Fenrir Asgard II See more: Asgard II Towns Passie Town See more: Passie Town Ziggy Town See more: Ziggy Town Ravendel See more: Ravendel Group Bases King's Landing See more: King's Landing Kool Kids Klub See more: Kool Kids Klub The Drain See more: The Drain Aureus City See more: Aureus City Imp Base See more: Imp Base Wintermelon See more: Wintermelon Summermelon See more: Summermelon The Boedecken See more: The Boedecken Block Game Mecca See more: BGM (Block Game Mecca) Point Nemo Point Nemo is a base situated on 2b2t's +X World Border. It is the finished product and signifies the end of the +X Highway and the journey of its diggers. The base was griefed shortly after reaching the point. (See more: Point Nemo) Other Places Gape Bases The two gape bases are underground bases built during the Legion-Gape Interlude. 15 Million Town (See more: 15 Million Town) The Lands The Lands, also known as The Land of Norphs and Niggers, was a base started by Jacktherippa and SnackyNorph in 2012. The base is known for being griefed by The Tyranny using the Bed Exploit. Fitlantis Fitlantis is a solo base built by FitMC after The Rusher War. It is an ocean monument turned into an underground base. It was first found by ChromeCrusher using a coordinate exploit which led to its eventual griefing. (See more: Fitlantis) Dark Souls Castle See more: Dark Souls' Castle 24 Million Cave See more: 24 Million Base Viper Base Crystal Islands The End Space Valkyria See more: Space ValkyriaCategory:2b2t Category:Lists Category:Places